


Mr. Malfoy's Skirt

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Magic is Might [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, Facials, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Bottom!Draco and Top!Harry have a secret rendezvous in the boy's dormitory while everyone else is as Hogsmeade.  Draco has lost a bet and has to wear whatever Harry wants him to...and Harry likes what he sees.





	Mr. Malfoy's Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling.

            “Are you wearing it?” Harry sat in the armchair in the corner of his room and called out.  Everyone was gone to Hogsmeade for the day and the Gryffindor sixth form boy’s room was blessedly empty except for him…and one other person.  Harry had pretended to be sick and waved to Ron and Hermoine as they left for the day.  Afterwards he had hurried upstairs without wasting any time.  When the knock had come at the window, he had opened it and allowed the boy on the Nimbus 2001 to enter.

            “It’s too tight,” came a snobby voice from behind the closed curtains of Ron’s bed.  “I don’t like it.  I’m not coming out.”

            “You promised,” Harry pleaded.  “Come on, just let me see it.”

            There was a huff from behind the curtain before they flew open.  Sitting on the bed was none other than Draco Malfoy.  He glared at Harry and patted his immaculate hair.  “There,” Draco snapped, grabbing at the curtains of the bed to pull them closed.

            “I don’t think so,” Harry smirked from his armchair.  “You promised you would _show_ me.  That was a bet.”

            Draco rolled his eyes and bit his lip.  He looked at Harry from under his lashes and tried to give an innocent expression.  “I don’t want to.”

            “You made a deal.  You bet and you lost,” Harry laughed.  “Come on Malfoy.  Just stand up and walk over here.”

            Placing his hands on the edges of Ron’s bed, Draco braced himself and stood up.  He stayed still for a moment before walking over toward Harry in a saunter.  “Like this Potter?” he taunted.  “Is this what you wanted?”

            Harry held up one finger and spun it around in the air.  Draco’s eyes rolled once more and he obliged, spinning around, and holding his arms out in the air.  The skirt of the girl’s Hogwart’s uniform twirled around his pale thighs.  It was quite short and barely covered his bottom.  “Where’d you get it?” Harry asked.

            “Pansy lent it to me,” Draco said, facing his boyfriend.  “It’s a bit too short.”

“I like the length,” Harry said, his mouth dry.

“I promised not to get anything on it.”

            “I think she’ll be disappointed when she gets it back,” Harry smirked.  “I plan on getting a lot of something on that skirt.”

            Draco crossed his arms over his chest and stood before Harry in his borrowed female uniform.  Harry’s eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s body.  The knee socks were tight and grey.  The skirt was pleated.  The tight white shirt and skinny striped Slytherin tie were usual for Malfoy so he didn’t pay them much mind.  “Do you think she’d consider selling it to you for a few galleons?  Because I’m liking this.” Harry laughed.

            “No,” Draco said gritting his teeth.  “Is that all Potter,” he tilted his head.  “I made a bet with you that Slytherin would win the last match and we didn’t, so now I’m wearing this.  Can I please change now?”

            Harry smiled slyly.  He had so much more in mind.  “No Malfoy, not quite yet.”  He reached down and rubbed his already hardening prick.

Malfoy watched him intently.  “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to fuck you,” Harry said simply.  “While you’re wearing that uniform.”  His boyfriend sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

The two teenagers stared at one another both of them unmoving.  “I don’t think so,” Malfoy said stiffly.

“The bet was that whoever lost would wear whatever the other wanted the next time we were together,” Harry pointed out.  “That means the next time that we’re _together._ And I’m assuming that since you came by with the outfit while everyone is out at Hogsmeade that you knew this was going to happen…and that you want it.”

“You think I want to wear a girl’s uniform while you fuck me?” Malfoy said with disdain.  “You’re insane.”

“You want it,” Harry said firmly.  “I can see it in your eyes.”

Said eyes glinted.  Malfoy uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his side.  A moment passed where the two young men stared at one another.  Malfoy looked around the empty Gryffindor boy’s room and his nostrils flared.  Finally he met Harry’s eyes and he nodded.  “Fine.  I do want it.”

“I know you do,” Harry smirked.  “Now come over here and give me a kiss.”

Draco took a few steps forward and moved in between Harry’s open legs.  His own thighs were tight together in the skirt.  He bent over, his hands resting on Harry’s shoulders and he placed a soft kiss on Harry’s mouth.  Their tongues mingled and Draco moaned with need.  “That’s better,” Harry said into Draco’s lips as he reached his hand up to rub underneath Draco’s skirt.  He caressed his boyfriend’s bottom and gave it a little pinch.  “You’re so sexy right now.”

“I’m always sexy,” Draco said, straightening up.

“Yes you are,” Harry nodded as he stood up.  Draco stepped back and bit his lip.  Harry loved it when Draco bit his lips.  He looked so innocent and…delectable.  Slipping his arms around Draco’s waist, Harry pulled his boyfriend toward him and pressed their foreheads together.  “You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen.  Especially in this,” Harry reached down and played with the hem of the skirt.

“Yeah?” Draco said in a challenging voice.  “And what are you going to do about that?”

Harry smiled at his boyfriend.  He leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto Draco’s lips and then pulled away.  “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he promised.

“You better,” Draco countered.  “We don’t have much time,” he said, his voice hitching.  “I don’t want to be here when your roommates get back.”

“You won’t be,” Harry said with confidence.  “I’m not planning on taking very long.”

“Thought you’d last longer than five minutes,” Draco said, his voice taking on a cocky tone.

“I will,” Harry said.  “And even if I only took five minutes, you wouldn’t be able to sit for a week when I’m done with you.”

Draco sucked in his breath through his teeth and stepped back.  Harry reached down and cupped his arse and yanked him forward.  Draco’s hands immediately came up to hold on to Harry’s shoulders and their lips met as Harry squeezed his rear.  “Merlin, Potter,” Draco breathed. “You kiss so well.”

“You know it,” Harry taunted.  “Now, how about we get down to business.”

Draco immediately reached up to start taking off his clothes when Harry grabbed his hands.  “Not so fast,” Harry said.  “I want you wearing these clothes, not naked.  You know that.”

“Damn you Potter,” Draco said, walking over to Harry’s four-poster bed and flopping down, his palms spread out behind him.  “How do you want me then?”

“Hands and knees,” Harry commanded.  “Arse up in the air, you know how I like it.”

Draco nodded once and spun around, crawling onto Harry’s bed and getting into position.  Harry approached the bed and admired his boyfriend suited up and waiting for him.  “Scoot down,” he said firmly.  “I’m going to stand while I take you so I can get you good and hard.”

Smiling, Malfoy moved his knees and came backwards toward Harry.  Harry reached up and played with the hem of Malfoy’s skirt as his boyfriend came nearer.  “You’re so sexy,” he complimented.

“I know that Potter,” Malfoy snapped.

Harry reached under the skirt and rubbed Malfoy’s bare bottom with his palm.  “I like that you aren’t wearing pants under this,” he said happily.

“I figured you would appreciate that,” Draco said, turning his head to look behind him.

“I do, very much,” Harry said.  He gave Draco’s arse a quick squeeze and then pushed the skirt up over his boyfriend’s hips, exposing his bare arse.  “This is pretty.”

“Get on with it Potter, we don’t have time to dally,” Draco snapped.

“I’m enjoying myself,” Harry smiled.  He poked his finger at Draco’s hole and pressed it in a little ways.  “We have a little time.”

Rubbing his finger against Draco’s arsehole, he pressed harder and felt the muscle give.  Harry bent over and placed a soft kiss on the skin of Draco’s arse.  One on each cheek.  He looked up from his position and could see the material of the skirt gathered up around his boyfriend’s waist and his cock sprang to life.  He had always wanted to see Draco in the girl’s uniform skirt.  His pale, long, almost hairless legs were built for it.

Still bent over and pushing his finger into Draco, he leaned in and ran his tongue around the puckered muscle that kept his boyfriend closed.  He ran his tongue down Draco’s crack and listened to the soft mewls that the Slytherin made.  “You taste good,” Harry said.  “I could do this all day.”

“You better not,” Draco gasped.  “I expect a good fucking.”

“And you’ll get it,” Harry promised.  He licked and sucked around Draco’s hole as he pressed a single finger into his boyfriend and pulled it out again.  Moving his hand around, he then pushed a second finger in along with the tip of his tongue.  Draco bucked backward and moaned.  He lavished attention on his boyfriend’s entrance for a few more moments before he straightened up and removed his fingers.

“Potter,” Draco gasped as the fingers slipped from him.  “You’ve never done that before.”

“You’ve never worn a skirt for me before,” Harry smiled.  “When you do things like that, then I’ll make sure it’s worth your while.”

“Get on with it,” Draco snapped, turning his head back around to face forward.

Harry gripped his lover’s hips and moved the flesh of Draco’s arse around, exposing the hole once more.  His cock was so hard, he didn’t know how he was standing it.  He grabbed himself in one hand, leaving the other resting on the small of Draco’s back.  He spit into his palm and rubbed the saliva onto his cock.  Positioning himself, he lined his prick up and began to push.  Draco gave way immediately and Harry pressed forward.  “Ugh,” Draco said grunting.  “That hurts.”

“That’s because I’m not using magi-lube,” Harry said.

“Merlin,” Draco gasped as he was penetrated.  “Whyever not?”

“You don’t deserve it,” Harry groaned.  “You teased me with this skirt so you deserve to have a little pain as well.”

“Ohhhh—fair enough,” Draco moaned and pressed his hips backwards.  He was up on his hands and knees, the skirt just brushing the crack of his arse.  Harry pumped forward harshly and he was fully seated.

They stayed bound together for a moment without moving until Harry pulled back and almost exited Malfoy.  “No,” Draco said as he felt the loss.

“I’m not going anywhere love,” Harry said, thrusting forward once more.  He began to set up a steady rhythm until he was pounding hard into Draco.

“Potter,” Draco gasped.  “Merlin, Potter, yes!”

Harry gripped Draco’s hips and watched as his cock entered his boyfriend.  He toyed with the hem of the skirt and marveled at how it moved while he fucked Draco.  Merlin, his boyfriend was so sexy.  He couldn’t imagine any view better than this.  It was amazing and wonderful and breathtaking.  His cock pulsed as he pushed harder and harder.

Throwing his head back, his Adam’s apple bobbing, Harry moaned as he pounded into his boyfriend’s arse.  “You feel amazing Malfoy,” Harry gasped.

“So—so do—you,” Malfoy managed.  His body was moving in time with the pumps and the sound of slapping skin echoed in the empty dormitory.  “Hurry,” Malfoy urged.  “They’ll—be back—soon—ughhhh!”

Harry knew he was right.  He glanced up to the wall by the bed and saw the large clock hanging there.  Hogsmeade weekend would be over in about thirty minutes, which meant they only had about ten before Neville came back.  He was always early.  Harry was determined to finish before that happened.  No one could know that he and Malfoy were together.  No one.

Spurred on, Harry picked up the pace and grinned as Malfoy’s cries became louder.  “Right there Potter, yes!” Malfoy yelled.

Harry thrust into him firmly.  He kept up his pace and even began to move faster.  Malfoy was crying out and almost sobbing into his arms.  Harry could feel it building within him.  He was going to come soon.  “Love,” he said as he panted from exertion.  “Love turn around.”

“What?” Draco tilted his head back toward Harry with surprise.

“Turn around,” Harry said as he pulled all the way out.

Draco spun around and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs in the skirt spread wide.  The tip of his cock was just visible from where it was straining against the fabric of the girl’s uniform.  Harry stepped in between Draco’s legs, one hand grasping his cock.  He pumped furiously, working his dick over while Draco sat before him, his mouth open.  Draco’s pink tongue was out and his head was tilted back, waiting.  He didn’t have to wait long.

As Harry jerked his own cock, streams of cum began to shoot out of it.  It coated Draco, getting into his perfect hair and landing on his lips.  Draco licked them and kept his eyes on Harry’s face.  Harry kept coming.  The shoots of his seed were flying and Draco was lapping up everything he could.  When Harry finally stilled, Draco leaned forward and began to suck on the head of Harry’s prick, cleaning it off with his mouth.

As Harry came down from his high, he managed to reach down between Draco’s legs and flip the skirt out of the way.  He gripped Draco’s hard and quivering cock and began to pump it in a fierce rhythm.  In a matter of moments Draco was spilling into his hand.  “Potter,” Draco shouted as he came.  “Yes Potter!”

When Draco was finished, Harry loosened his grip and lifted his fingers to his mouth sucking on each one and removing Draco’s come from his hand.  “That is incredibly hot,” Draco said as he tried to breathe deeply.

“You’re hot,” Harry said sincerely.  He smiled a little and looked deep into Draco’s eyes.  “Malfoy,” he said.

“Yes Potter?”

“Ask Pansy if you can keep the skirt.”

“Anything you want,” Draco stood up and their heights almost matched.  They leaned in a pressed a sweet kiss to each other’s mouths.  “I have to go,” Draco moaned sadly.  “I wish I could stay.”

“Someday,” Harry promised.  “Someday we won’t have to hide.”

There was a noise on the stair and Draco’s eyes went wide.  Neville was back.  He kissed Harry quickly on the cheek and grabbed his Nimbus 2001 from next to the bed.  Not minding the skirt with no pants, Draco swung his leg over the broomstick, wincing from the pain in his arse.  “Love you Potter,” he said before he flew out of the open window and onto the grounds where he could escape.

“Love you Malfoy,” Harry whispered.

The thundering footsteps came up the stairs and the door burst open revealing Neville Longbottom.  “Hey Harry,” he said brightly.  “You missed Hogsmeade.  Did you have fun studying?”

Harry nodded and looked at the rumpled sheets of his bed.  “I did Neville.  I had a lot of fun.”


End file.
